Warna Kedelapan
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Tujuh warna dalam hidup mereka dengan tambahan satu warna yang istimewa di hari kasih sayang—keduanya menjalani hari demi hari yang mengantarkan mereka pada suatu kedekatan yang mungkin tak pernah terbayang. / ShikaIno for SIVE 2013 "Splash the Rainbow to Color Your Day". Warnings inside.


**2 Februari.**

Belum lagi musim berganti menjadi musim semi, tapi di udara, **merah** sudah mewarnai hari.

Ya, warna merah—warna cinta. Bulan Februari memang identik dengan bulan kasih sayang, bukan? Terutama, tanggal empat belas nanti ….

* * *

**WARNA KEDELAPAN**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

_**Warning**_**: **_**Probably rush and a bit OOC. Not exactly a humor—soft-humor**_**. **_**Fluff. Jumping-plot (?)**_

**ShikaIno **_**fanfic**__**for**_** SIVE 2013—PELANGI.**

**SIVE 2013 "Splash the Rainbow to Color Your Day!"**

_**If you love **_**ShikaIno, **_**please join**_**:**

**ShikaIno FB Group (Purple Haze), twitter phazesanctuary, fansite : www. phaze-ina. co. nr (without the space)**

* * *

**3 Februari.**

"Shikamaruuu!" teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat di depan rumah kediaman Nara. Satu teriakannya telah mengundang reaksi dari seorang wanita.

"_Ara_, Ino-_chan_," jawab Nara Yoshino sambil tersenyum, "Shikamaru sedang pergi ke bukit dekat hutan keluarga Nara. Kautahu bukan, kebiasaannya saat libur …."

Ino tampak kaget dan ia pun menepuk jidat. Gumaman samar meluncur dari mulutnya, "Benar juga. Bahkan cuaca dingin pun tidak sanggup menghentikan ritualnya …."

"Tapi, matahari sebentar lagi akan tenggelam, jadi kukira dia akan pulang sebentar lagi. Kau mau menunggu di dalam?"

Ino merenung sesaat. "Tidak," jawab Ino sambil tersenyum lebar, "Biar aku mencarinya di sana—sekalian menjemputnya. Terima kasih, _Obachan_."

Yoshino pun memberikan satu lambaian tangan singkat untuk mengantar kepergian sang gadis Yamanaka. Dan setelahnya, ia masuk kembali ke dalam rumah sembari cekikikan akan bayangannya sendiri.

Sementara itu, Ino bergegas ke bukit yang dimaksudkan oleh Yoshino. Ia sedikit mempercepat langkahnya agar tidak terjadi selisih jalan dengan Shikamaru. Dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam, ia pun sudah mencapai bukit tujuannya.

Tepat waktu, Shikamaru masih ada di sana. Namun, ia tidak berbaring seperti biasa, ia justru terduduk dengan pandangan yang mengarah lurus ke satu arah. Mungkin pemuda itu sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Shika!" panggil Ino dengan riang sambil melambaikan tangannya. Gadis itu kemudian setengah berlari menghampiri rekan yang sudah dicarinya sejak tadi.

Shikamaru menoleh. "Oh, hai, Ino," sambut pemuda itu santai. "Kau tepat waktu."

"Hah?"

Shikamaru menunjuk ke arah di mana matahari mulai tenggelam. Cahayanya berpendar begitu indahnya. **Jingga** mendominasi—menenggelamkan semua warna lain dari langit.

"Indah, bukan?"

Ino tersentak dan menoleh ke arah Shikamaru. Pemuda itu menyeringai kepadanya. Sekejap saja, Ino melupakan semua alasannya mencari Shikamaru. Ia pun memberikan satu senyum sebelum duduk di samping Shikamaru.

Tidak ada lagi kata-kata.

Lalu, langit akhirnya benar-benar gelap hingga bintang datang. Mendadak saja, Shikamaru pun menarik tangan Ino dan mengajak gadis itu bergegas pulang karena ternyata Shikamaru sempat berjanji akan pulang sebelum malam pada ibunya. Hm, apa yang akan Yoshino lakukan pada anak laki-lakinya yang tidak bisa menepati janji, ya?

Sambil terkikik melihat Shikamaru yang panik, Ino pun hanya bisa mendoakan supaya minimal Shikamaru masih diizinkan masuk meski tidak mendapat makan malam. Jika tidak, yaah … mungkin tawaran makan malam di rumahnya akan menjadi solusi yang baik bagi Shikamaru. Dan untuk Ino, solusi itu juga tidak jelek. Sama sekali.

.

.

.

**5 Februari.**

"Kubilang kuning, ya, **kuning**!"

"Kurasa warna gelap lebih dominan."

Ino menggembungkan pipinya. "Tidak mungkin! Lagi pula, warna gelap itu terlalu biasa."

"_Tch_. Itu argumen yang tidak masuk ak—"

Suara Shikamaru terpotong oleh suara ribut seseorang yang sangat mereka kenal. Ino dan Shikamaru pun menoleh ke arah teman mereka yang ternyata tidak sendiri. Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura sudah semakin dekat dengan tempat mereka berdebat.

"Apa, sih, yang sedang kalian ributkan?" ujar Sakura sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Suara kalian terdengar sampai di ujung jalan sana, lho?" lanjutnya berlebihan dan kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Ino. "Terutama kau, _Buta_."

Ino memutar bola matanya. "Kami hanya sedang membicarakan mengenai warna rambut anak—"

"Anak kalian? Wow! Ino! Sejak kapan kau hamil?" pekik Naruto terkejut.

"Tentu saja bukan, Bodoh!" geram Ino sambil memukul kepala Naruto.

"_Mendokuse_. Anak Shizune dan suaminya yang berambut kuning dari klan Yamanaka itu yang sedang kami bicarakan," ujar Shikamaru akhirnya menjelaskan.

"Oh, itu. Aku baru saja melihatnya dengan Naruto. Rambutnya berwarna kuning, kok! Gen ayahnya lebih dominan untuk rambut," terang Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang.

"_Yatta_! Apa kataku! Kuning, 'kan? Klan Yamanaka itu lebih dominan!"

"Yah," jawab Shikamaru sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, "tapi kurasa rambut gelap klan Nara akan lebih dominan dibanding rambut kuning klan Yamanaka."

Mata Ino menyipit. "Kau ini, tidak mau kalah, ya?"

Naruto yang tanpa sengaja menangkap isyarat itu langsung memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke tangan yang lain. Ia kemudian mendekat dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Shikamaru serta Ino.

"Daripada ribut seperti ini, bagaimana kalau kalian buktikan sendiri?"

"Hah?"

"Kalian menikah saja dan segera lihat rambut keturunan kalian nantinya akan mengikuti warna rambut Ino atau Shikamaru. Ide bagus, bukan?"

Naruto pun langsung dipaksa bungkam oleh satu tinjuan Ino. Segera saja, Ino beranjak menjauh dengan langkah besar-besar menuju ke rumah sakit sebagaimana rencananya sebelumnya—untuk menjenguk Shizune yang baru saja melahirkan.

"Adududuh~ apa-apaan, sih, si Ino?" keluh Naruto sambil memegangi pipinya yang mulai terasa berdenyut.

Sakura terkikik. "_Buta-chan_ tampaknya sedang dalam mode tumpul. Padahal kau benar-benar memaksudkannya, _ne_, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru hanya menyeringai kecil sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Yah …."

.

.

.

**7 Februari.**

Musim dingin—yang selalu tanpa salju—belum juga pergi di Konoha. Semilir angin dingin bahkan terkadang terasa menusuk tulang. Meskipun demikian, bukit yang terletak di dekat desa tetap menjadi pilihan yang menarik bagi kedua _shinobi_ Konoha—Nara Shikamaru dan Yamanaka Ino—untuk melewati waktu santai mereka.

"Hm, hm, hm~." Senandung kecil meluncur dari mulut Ino tatkala ia asyik dengan kuasnya dan cat berwarna **hijau**.

Shikamaru—yang kala itu menggunakan jaket berwarna cokelat di atas _turtle neck_ hitamnya—tengah berbaring di rerumputan di sampingnya sambil memandang langit seperti biasa. Meski wajahnya tidak menyiratkan demikian, tapi sedikitnya ia merasa heran dengan aktivitas baru teman satu timnya tersebut.

Melukis? Sejak kapan seorang Yamanaka Ino menekuni bidang lukis-melukis? Terpengaruh Sai-kah?

Wah, itu pemikiran yang tidak begitu menyenangkan bagi Shikamaru. Ia pun berdecak kecil akibat pemikirannya. Ino menyadari ekspresi tidak suka Shikamaru spontan saja menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan memandang temannya itu dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ada apa, Shika?"

Cukup lama Shikamaru terdiam sebelum ia berkata, "Kurasa hubunganmu dengan Sai sudah semakin dekat sampai kau kemudian terpengaruh untuk melakukan apa yang ia sukai?"

Jika ia sedang meminum sesuatu, dapat dipastikan Ino akan segera menyemburkan minumannya atau jika tidak, ia akan segera tersedak saking terkejutnya. Belum sempat Ino membaca ekspresi Shikamaru, pemuda dengan model rambut nanas itu langsung berbalik dan hanya menunjukkan punggungnya pada Ino.

Ino tersenyum geli sebelum sebersit ide jahil mampir di benaknya. Tak perlu waktu lama sampai ia melaksanakan ide jahil tersebut.

_SYUUT_!

Shikamaru terkejut saat dirasakannya sesuatu menyentuh kepalanya—rambutnya. Refleks ia pun menyentuh bagian belakang kepalanya itu dan menemukan cat hijau menempel di sana. Ia segera bangun dan menoleh bingung pada Ino yang sudah terkikik.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Aku mau mewarnai rambutmu dengan warna hijau," jawab Ino santai, "supaya kau makin mirip dengan nanas."

"Hah?"

"Nanas itu … asam-asam manis. Kau yang sedang cemburu itu memang mirip dengan nanas!" lanjut Ino lagi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Makanya, sini! Biarkan aku mewarnai rambutmu!"

"Jangan harap!" ujar Shikamaru yang segera beranjak menjauh.

Ino sudah siap mengejarnya saat tiba-tiba Shikamaru mendadak berhenti—seolah teringat sesuatu. Dengan cepat, pemuda itu berbalik menghadapi Ino yang masih kebingungan dengan kuas yang masih berada di tangan kanannya. Segel pun segera terbentuk dan …

"_Kagemane no jutsu_!"

"_Kyaa_?!" pekik Ino terkejut tatkala tubuhnya sudah terikat oleh bayangan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menyeringai. "Hmph," ujarnya sambil melakukan gerakan melempar dengan tangan kirinya. Dengan itu, Ino yang masih memegang lukisannya langsung melempar buku gambar tersebut. "Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan dengan anak nakal ini, ya?"

"Shi-Shikaaa! Kau curaaaangg!"

Shikamaru tampak mengabaikan teriakan Ino. Masih sambil menyeringai, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya yang saat itu seakan tengah memegang kuas dan mendekatkannya ke pipinya sendiri.

"AAAAHH!" teriak Ino lagi saat dirasakannya ujung kuas yang dingin karena cat menyentuh pipinya.

Shikamaru tampak puas dan ia pun mulai menggerakkan tangannya di pipi Ino. Membentuk satu benda dengan ujung bawah lancip sementara ujung atasnya tampak seakan terbelah dua. Lambang kasih sayang.

"Shikaaa! Ampuni aku! Jangan rusak wajahkuuuuu~!" keluh Ino sementara tangannya masih bergerak mengikuti gerakan tangan Shikamaru.

"Yah, karena kau sudah minta maaf," ujar Shikamaru sambil melakukan gerakan melempar lagi. Dengan itu, kuas pun terlepas dari tangan Ino. Desahan lega terdengar dari arah Ino. Shikamaru kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Ino sementara Ino jadi tertarik untuk ikut berjalan mendekat ke arah Shikamaru.

"Aduh, Shikamaru, kali ini kau mau apa la—"

Perkataan Ino terpotong tatkala ia dan Shikamaru kini sudah saling melewati. Shikamaru masih terus berjalan—memaksa Ino juga terus berjalan ke arah sebaliknya. Posisi mereka kini sudah saling memunggungi.

"Shika? Apa yang mau kau—"

Sekali lagi ucapan Ino terpotong tatkala ia mendadak membungkuk. Dengan kata lain, saat itu Shikamaru tengah membungkuk. Tangan kanan Ino terulur dan segera saja ia bangkit dengan kedua tangan yang seolah memegang sesuatu—meski nyatanya Ino tidak sedang memegang apa-apa. Namun, otak Ino yang bekerja dengan cepat dapat segera memperkirakan benda apa yang baru saja diambil Shikamaru.

Dengan mata yang terbelalak horor, Ino bergumam, "Jangan-jangan …."

Mendadak, kepala Ino menoleh dan ia pun bisa melihat Shikamaru yang sedang menolah kepadanya. Meski samar, Ino dapat melihat semburat merah di wajah pemuda itu. Entah karena jurus Shikamaru atau entah karena malu, pipi Ino pun turut merefleksikan hal yang sama.

Shikamaru berbalik, Ino berbalik. Shikamaru menggaruk pipinya, Ino membeo.

"Yah," mulai Shikamaru.

Ino pun jadi menelan ludah.

"Gambarmu parah sekali, sih? Rasanya gambar anak TK saja tidak seburuk ini. Kurasa kau belum sempat latihan intensif dengan Sai, eh?" ejek Shikamaru.

Parah? Jelek? Gambarnya? Padahal Ino cukup percaya diri saat ia menggambarkan hamparan hijau rumput dengan sosok seorang pemuda berambut model nanas yang tengah berbaring di atasnya. Tidak, maksudnya, gambar itu tidak begitu sulit. Apa dengan konsep semudah itu saja, gambarnya masih akan mendapat penilaian jelek?

Saat sedang merenung, mendadak Shikamaru terkekeh. Ino langsung tersentak dari lamunannya dan segera menyadari bahwa Shikamaru baru saja menggodanya. Yah, bagaimanapun, gambarnya tidak seburuk itu, 'kan?

"DASAR SHIKAMARU SIAAALAAN! LEPASKAN AKUUU DAN KEMBALIKAN GAMBARKUUU!"

.

.

.

**11 Februari.**

Setelah beberapa hari belakangan hujan turun dengan cukup lebat di daerah Konoha dan sekitarnya—di beberapa desa bahkan salju turun tanpa henti—hari itu, langit begitu cerah dengan hanya menyisakan beberapa awan yang bergulir perlahan akibat terbawa angin. Bersamaan dengan kembali berkuasanya matahari, tim sepuluh pun berhasil menyelesaikan misi mereka.

Siapa yang menyangka bahwa misi mereka dapat terpecahkan dengan petunjuk warna kesukaan sang klien? Di tengah perjalanan pulang, dengan _mood_ yang terbilang baik, topik mengenai warna kesukaan tersebut pun akhirnya terangkat ke permukaan.

"Jadi? Apa warna kesukaan kalian, Shika, Chouji?" tanya Ino dengan riang sembari menaikkan syalnya sampai sedikit menutupi dagu.

"Aku …," jawab Shikamaru yang kemudian terpotong oleh celetukan Chouji.

"Kalau Shikamaru, sih … pasti **biru**, 'kan?" ungkap Chouji dengan senang.

"Hee? Biru? Kenapa?" Ino bertanya dengan rasa ingin tahu yang tidak ditutup-tutupi. "Ah! Karena langitkah? Kau suka memandang langit, 'kan, Shika?"

Mendengar jawaban Ino, Chouji terkekeh. Seketika, sang gadis Yamanaka itu pun menoleh ke arah rekannya yang bertubuh tambun. Alisnya terangkat, seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Ino belum tahu, ya? Selain karena langit, Shikamaru suka warna biru karena—"

"—Chouji!" potong Shikamaru cepat. Chouji dan Ino langsung menoleh ke arah Shikamaru. Dengan tenang, Shikamaru menunjuk ke arah gerbang Konoha. "Bukankah kau sudah janji pada Ayame akan segera menghampirinya begitu misi ini selesai? Cepatlah! Jangan buat dia menunggu!"

Chouji tampak mengerjapkan mata sebentar sebelum ia menyeringai.

"Benar juga! Lagi pula, tepat jam makan siang! Aku bisa sekalian makan _ramen_ di sana. Baiklah, aku duluan, ya? _Jaa na_!"

Segera saja Chouji memisahkan diri dengan setengah berlari. Setelah menyapa Kotetsu dan Izumo, dalam sekejap, sosok Chouji sudah tidak lagi terlihat.

"Jadi?" ujar Ino sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. "Kenapa kau harus mengusir Chouji dengan cara itu?"

Shikamaru tidak langsung memandang ke arah Ino. "Mengusir apanya?"

"Hmmmhhh~! Apa yang kausembunyikan dariku, heh?" desak Ino sambil meloncat ke depan Shikamaru. Gadis itu bahkan mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk bisa benar-benar memandang ke mata Shikamaru.

Selama beberapa saat, keduanya saling bertukar pandang sebelum wajah Shikamaru semakin menunjukkan rona merah. Pemuda itu pun spontan menjauhkan wajah Ino dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya langsung menutup mulut.

"Jangan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi!" ujar Shikamaru sambil bergegas meninggalkan Ino.

"He-heeii! Shikamaru! Kembali! Kau belum menjelaskannya padaku!"

"_Mendokuse_!" ujar Shikamaru sambil mempercepat langkahnya—membuat jaraknya dengan Ino semakin terbentang sedemikian rupa. Ino yang tidak siap hanya bisa berteriak-teriak kesal saat Shikamaru berhasil meninggalkannya dan menghilang entah ke mana.

Setelah Shikamaru berhasil melepaskan diri dari Ino, pemuda itu langsung berdiam di bawah bayang-bayang sebuah gedung dan berjongkok. Jantungnya terasa bergemuruh dan ia harus segera membungkam jantungnya tersebut sebelum ia bisa keluar dari persembunyian.

Mendokuse, keluhnya lagi dalam hati. _Ayo, ayo, kembali normal! Ukh! Ino sial! Bisa-bisanya dia memasang wajah se … seim—_

"Shikaaa~ kau di mana?"

_DEG!_

"_Ttaku_! Ke mana, sih, si nanas itu?" Ino mendecak kesal. "Memang ada apa dengan biru? Kenapa dia tidak mau cerita padaku? Curang sekali, tidak cerita-cerita. Sekarang mau main rahasia, eh?"

Sambil menyentuh dadanya, Shikamaru menghela napas dengan berhati-hati.

_Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan kalau aku menyukai biru karena warna itu kerap mengingatkanku akan iris biru beningnya? _Mendokuse na!

.

.

.

**13 Februari.**

Menjelang hari Valentine, beberapa toko di Konoha_gakure _tampak menempel poster-poster mengenai beragam makanan manis. Penglihatan Shikamaru pun tidak luput melihat poster-poster tersebut. Ia bahkan sempat terdiam di depan suatu toko sambil memandangi lekat-lekat benda manis yang dibentuk dengan berbagai macam cara—hati, bola-bola kecil, dan lainnya.

Shikamaru sudah hendak meninggalkan toko itu saat ia melihat sesosok gadis berambut pirang dalam balutan baju berwarna **nila** tampak melambai riang ke arahnya. Shikamaru terdiam sambil menunggu sang gadis mendekat.

"Hai, Shika. Apa yang sedang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya melihat-lihat," jawab Shikamaru sambil berusaha menutupi poster-poster yang tertempel di tembok toko. Nyatanya, usaha itu sia-sia belaka. Ino tetap dapat melihat apa yang baru saja Shikamaru lihat.

Sekilas, Shikamaru nyaris bisa bersumpah kalau ia melihat Ino terkejut. Namun, gadis itu dapat dengan segera mengembalikan ekspresinya meski jelas terlihat kalau ia semakin erat memeluk_ paper bag_ yang ada di depan dadanya.

"Yah," ujar gadis itu terdengar datar, "ya, sudah kalau begitu. Aku mau ke rumah Hinata dulu, ya? Sampai nanti!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Shikamaru, Ino pun langsung melangkah pergi. Melihat gelagat Ino yang tampak buru-buru, Shikamaru tidak bisa tidak merasa curiga. Sekali lagi, ia menoleh ke arah poster yang ada di belakangnya.

Apa ada sesuatu di poster ini?

.

.

.

**13 Februari.**

"Selesai!" ujar Sakura sambil menyeka keringat di kepalanya. "Kurasa lumayan juga."

"Se-selamat Sakura-_san_!" ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum dengan pipi yang merona. Sakura pun membalas senyuman Hinata sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Aaah~ ternyata membuatnya tidak semudah membalik telapak tangan, ya?" timpal Tenten sambil memijat pundaknya. "Ng? Kenapa Ino-_chan_?"

"_Mghhh_~." Ino hanya mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia tampak berpikir masak-masak sebelum ia akhirnya berteriak. "Sudah kuputuskan! Akan kubuat ulang!"

"EEEH?" pekik ketiga temannya di saat bersamaan.

"Memangnya kenapa, _Buta-chan_?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Aku tidak mungkin memberikannya barang sederhana seperti ini. Akan kubuat bentuk yang lebih bagus! Jauh lebih bagus dari yang sudah dibuat di toko-toko dan akan kupastikan bentuknya tidak pasaran! Lalu akan kubungkus dengan kertas _tissue_ berwarna ini dan kulilit dengan pita **ungu** ini!" jelas Ino berapi-api. "_Yosh_! _Ganbatte_!"

Tenten, Sakura, dan Hinata saling berpandangan. Seolah mereka sudah sepakat, Tenten kali ini menyuarakan rasa ingin tahu mereka,

"Ino-_chan_, kau mau membuatnya jadi bentuk apa?"

Hening sebentar sebelum Ino menjawab dengan penuh percaya diri, "Rusa!"

"EEEEH?!"

.

.

.

**14 Februari.**

Ino mendesah panjang. Ia melihat ke arah luar melalui jendela dalam tokonya—hujan masih belum berhenti juga. Ia mendesah lagi. Musim dingin di Konoha memang selalu seperti ini; curah hujannya sangat tinggi. Ino tahu, tapi ia tetap tidak dapat melawan godaan untuk mengeluh.

Namun, gadis itu juga tahu, mengeluh pun tidak akan membuat hujan berhenti. Ino pun bergerak perlahan ke arah meja kasirnya dan menimbang sesaat. Setelah ia merasa yakin, gadis itu mengangguk dan segera melepaskan celemeknya. Ia tinggalkan celemek tersebut di atas meja dan sebagai gantinya ia menyambar bungkusan kecil yang sedari tadi menjadi fokus pandangnya.

Diambilnya sebuah payung di dalam rumah dan sembari melangkah keluar, ia berteriak, "Tousan, aku pergi sebentar! _Ittekimasu_~!"

Payung terkembang dan dalam sekejap, Ino sudah melewati genangan-genangan air dan melangkah semakin menjauhi toko bunga keluarganya. Dengan jantung yang berdebar tidak keruan, Ino melihat bungkusan di tangan kirinya.

_Aduuuuhh, kalau dia tidak mau menerimanya gimana, ya?_ pikir Ino mulai gelisah. _Tidak, tidak. Kalau dia tidak mau terima, akan kupaksa dia menerimanya. Tapi kalau begitu … artinya perasaanku tidak akan tersampaikan, dong?_

Kaki Ino mendadak berhenti melangkah sementara kepalanya sedikit tertunduk lesu. Bulir hujan masih terdengar menghantam-hantam payungnya meski sudah tidak sederas tadi.

_Tidak_, ujar Ino dalam hati sambil menggeleng. _Aku tidak akan tahu kalau tidak mencoba._

Ino pun mengangkat kepalanya dan sudah akan berjalan kembali saat ia melihat sesosok pemuda yang sudah memandangnya dengan terkejut. Tak pelak lagi, Ino pun terkejut dengan keberadaan pemuda tersebut.

"Shi … ka …?"

"Ino? Apa yang sedang kaulakukan?" tanya Shikamaru sementara ia semakin berjalan mendekat ke arah Ino.

"Ah, aku … _glek_!" Segera saja Ino menyembunyikan bungkusan tadi ke belakang punggungnya. Shikamaru mengernyitkan alis—ia tidak benar-benar sempat melihat benda apa yang disembunyikan Ino. "Aku … sedang menunggu hujan."

"Menunggu hujan? Di luar?"

"Maksudku," ujar Ino dengan wajah yang mulai memerah, "menunggu … pelangi."

Shikamaru menengadah—payungnya bergerak mengikuti arah kepalanya. Hujan memang sudah akan berhenti. Tapi pelangi tampak belum akan terlihat. Dan sejujurnya, sudah lama Shikamaru tidak melihat pelangi. Apa pelangi benar-benar akan muncul?

Shikamaru kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ino. "Kenapa kau mau menunggu pelangi?"

"Eh … kenapa? Ya … tidak kenapa-kenapa, sih? Kau sendiri … sedang apa?"

Shikamaru menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Aku … dibanding menunggu pelangi, aku lebih menunggu munculnya warna kedelapan. Jadi kupikir, lebih baik aku sendiri yang menjemputnya. Ternyata aku beruntung karena bisa bertemu dengan si pemilik warna kedelapan di tengah jalan. Tapi kesannya aku jadi … terlalu percaya diri, ya?"

"Hah?" Ino menautkan dua alisnya dengan bingung. "Warna kedelapan? Pemiliknya?"

Shikamaru memalingkan muka. Bibirnya tampak sedikit melengkung ke bawah sementara tangannya bergerak menggaruk pipinya dengan salah tingkah. Ia lalu melirik Ino dan demikian waktu berlalu selama beberapa saat.

Mata Ino terbelalak saat ia mengerti. Rona merah di pipinya semakin menyebar dan kegelisahan yang semula menyergapnya langsung sirna. Ino pun tersenyum lebar sebelum ia menggeleng pelan. Perlahan, ia menarik kembali tangan kirinya dan menyerahkan bungkusan yang tadi ia sembunyikan pada Shikamaru.

"Untukmu … **cokelat**."

"Ah, terima kasih," jawab Shikamaru dengan canggung. Melihat Ino yang merona, tanpa bisa ia cegah, wajahnya pun menghangat. "Boleh kubuka?"

Ino mengangguk kecil. "Sini, kupegangkan payungmu."

Shikamaru melirik sekilas. Hujan sudah tinggal rintik-rintik. Dibiarkannya Ino mengambil payungnya dan ia pun sibuk membuka bungkusan tidak terlalu besar yang Ino berikan. Seketika, terlihat sebuah benda berwarna cokelat berbentuk …

"Anjing? Atau kucing? Atau babi?" Shikamaru mengangkat alisnya dengan bingung.

"BUKAAAN! Itu rusa, tahu! RUSA!"

Shikamaru mengangkat cokelat yang kata Ino berbentuk rusa itu dan mulai memerhatikannya dengan saksama. Tanduknya tampak patah sebelah dan di bagian tengah wajah hewan tersebut terdapat satu cekungan—Shikamaru menduga bahwa cekungan itu adalah tempat hidung si rusa yang tidak tertempel sempurna.

"Tidak seperti rusa," gumam Shikamaru sambil tertawa.

Ino melepas payung Shikamaru dan merebut cokelatnya dari tangan pemuda itu.

"Sudah, makan saja! Jangan banyak bicara!" ujar Ino sambil memaksakan cokelat buatannya memasuki mulut Shikamaru.

"O-oi! In—_uph_!"

Merasa puas, Ino langsung menyeringai di depan Shikamaru. Wajah kekanakannya tampak begitu memesona saat ia tersenyum sedemikian lepas. Shikamaru sampai tidak sempat merasakan cokelat yang sedang dikunyahnya. Begitu tersadar, ia sudah menelan cokelat tersebut.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ino sambil menurunkan payungnya. Hujan telah benar-benar mereda.

"Yah," jawab Shikamaru sambil melempar pandangannya ke arah lain. "Enak."

Ino sudah akan semakin mengembangkan senyumnya saat mendadak ia berteriak sambil menarik lengan baju Shikamaru. "Ah! Shika!"

"A-apa?"

"_Mite, mite_—lihat, lihat!" seru Ino senang sambil menunjuk ke arah langit.

Pelangi berkilauan tujuh warna. Keindahan yang jarang terlihat ini sekejap membius dua insan yang langsung berdiri terpaku.

"Jadi," ucap Shikamaru tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pelangi yang masih menunjukkan samar-samar wujudnya, "kau mendapatkan pelangimu, aku mendapatkan warna kedelapanku."

Ino mengerjap sebentar dan tanpa ragu-ragu, gadis itu langsung memeluk lengan Shikamaru. Ia bahkan menempelkan kepalanya ke pundak sang pemuda.

"Kurasa kau benar," jawab Ino riang. Shikamaru sudah tersenyum kecil saat ia melirik ke sosok Ino yang tengah bermanja padanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong," lanjut Ino memecah keheningan, "warna kedelapan itu tidak gratis, lho? Aku menantikan balasanmu di bulan Maret nanti, ya? Aku mau bunga lili gunung yang langka! Jangan lupa, ya, Shika! Lili gunung yang langka!"

Senyum sekejap menghilang dari wajah Shikamaru.

_What the_—lili gunung langka itu adalah lili yang hanya ada di pegunungan barat yang terkenal terjal dan berbahaya itu, 'kan?

"Kau mau membunuhku, ya, Ino?"

"Tidak, aku hanya percaya bahwa kau bisa mengambilkannya untukku!" ujar Ino sambil membesarkan matanya dan memandang Shikamaru dengan binar-binar senang. "Bisa, 'kan, Shi-ka-ma-ru~?"

_Glek! _

"Y-yaa—kurasa bisa …."

"_Arigatou na_, Shika!" ujar Ino yang kemudian berjinjit dan memberikan satu ciuman singkat di pipi Shikamaru. Pemuda itu terbelalak dan dalam sekejap wajahnya merona sedemikian rupa.

Ah, janji sudah diucapkan. Bayaran sudah didapatkan—bahkan lebih banyak dari yang diperkirakan. Tidak ada jalan bagi Shikamaru untuk mundur dan ia harus terus maju jalan.

Doakan saja semoga White Day nanti tetap seindah Valentine hari ini dan bukan malah diisi dengan berita mengenai kecelakaan yang tidak menyenangkan.

Semoga nasibmu selalu beruntung, Shikamaru~!

*********終わり*********

* * *

ShikaIno for SIVE 2013 "Splash the Rainbow to Color Your Day!"

Happy Valentine Day dan Happy SIVE 2013 _minna-san_~! X"D

_Err_ … bingung mau ngomong apa lagi~. Langsung aja, deh; sila beritahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan _minna-san_ tentang fic ini via _review_. _Arigatou_ _gozaimasu_~!

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
